


Jessica and Rouge Birdo TF

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birdo - Freeform, Brainwashing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: Ok so I know this wasn’t the Rouge story you were looking for. That’s ok I’m still planning on releasing the sex doll one later. I just had to write something for the wonderful megacheese. They were nice enough to indulge one of my requests so it only seemed right that I did something in return.You can see the pictures here.P1 http://www.furaffinity.net/view/34470623/P2 http://www.furaffinity.net/view/34470628/P3 http://www.furaffinity.net/view/34470647/P4 http://www.furaffinity.net/view/34470860/P5 http://www.furaffinity.net/view/34470918/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Jessica and Rouge Birdo TF

Princess Peach had been missing from the Mushroom Kingdom for weeks. The Mario Brothers were in a panic, quickly exhausting the usual suspects the two brothers had been on a mad hunt looking for the princess. However, for most people it was business as normal. Most shops were still open and even during times of crisis the Mushroom Kingdom still needed the income generated from tourism. Which was perfect for two visiting friends. Jessica Rabbit and Rouge the Bat, the two unlikely friends had finally found time in both their busy lives to go on a vacation together. The shapely lounge singer with the fire red hair and dress combo, dark silk gloves, dark maroon eyeshadow, with a bust line that made men lust and women envious. Along with the spy bat, with white fur on her head and tanned fur that was mostly hidden underneath her sneaking suit and white and pink gloves, she wore a bright blue eyeshadow and her own bustline made many people question her line of work. The two made an unlikely pair of travelling companions but they both wanted to go on a trip together.

After they had placed their bags in their hotel room, they set off immediately to explore the surrounding areas. Jessica Rabbit was still in her signature red lounge dress she wore the night before and Rouge was still in her tight sneaking suit with her iconic pink heart breast plate on the front. Both the girls were working up until their flights and both agreed they needed a change of scenery more than a change of clothes. Luckily for both of them neither of them held much fame within the Mushroom Kingdom, Jessica was only  recognized by fellow tourists and Rouge was noticed by even less.

Past the shops and the busy landmarks, the two friends explored, sharing stories and jokes as the day went on. Their merriment only interrupted by an approaching figure. A shapely and naked pink Birdo stood before the two friends. The two of them were slightly caught off guard by the unbashful Birdo. Her wide hips drawing attention to her visible pussy lips, her proud breasts showing off her erected nipples, the only things she wore was her red bow on her head that all  Birdos wear and she also had a dark purple eyeshadow to bring attention over her large open muzzle.  Birdos in the area weren’t uncommon but most weren’t so brazen about their sexuality. The Birdo held out both her four-digit claws. In each claw was a mushroom, purple with pink dots. The two friends paused for a moment before accepting the gift from the friendly Birdo, Rouge was the first to eat hers with Jessica taking an extra moment to look at the mushroom before she too ate it. All three of them seemed happy, the two girls found the flavor of the mushroom exotic and robust. The Birdo was merely happy they accepted her offering, the three of them talked and joked for a few moments.

Soon the satisfying feeling they both felt in their stomach turned to fire. Both Rouge and Jessica looked at each other and began to panic as Rouge’s fur started to change color. The white on her head was quickly washed over by pink, Rouge held her stomach as her ears turned a red similar to the Birdo’s bow. Jessica was about to call for help when her lips were suddenly forced open. A pink muzzle had started to grow out of her face, just like the one the Birdo had. The two girls moaned and groaned as their bodies changed, the mushroom rewriting their DNA into Birdo copies. Jessica’s hair turned into the same red as the bow. Both of them felt themselves get pulled towards the body shape of a Birdo. They both lost their height. Rogue’s fur sunk beneath the pink scales she now had. Jessica let out a hot moan as she grew a tail at the end of her spine. Both girls had their bustlines shrink, once their proudest features they shrunk to be just smaller than the Birdo that was standing in front of them. Both girls were covered in pink scales that were still spreading across their bodies. They once again tried to call for help but their muzzles were now fully formed and only the cries of a Birdo came out. Changing and defeated the two girls were at the mercy of the taller Birdo in front of them. The Birdo simply tore off their old clothes, leaving the two new  Birdos naked. Their bodies naturally proud, nipples made erect by the cold breeze, puffy pussy lips on display for all to see. Rouge held her stomach, feeling her womb match that of a Birdo, she felt so empty and needy. Jessica held her chest, her once largest feature made to kneel to the Birdo in front of her. The Birdo in front of them looked happy, the two girls looked like slightly smaller copies of her, bright red bows behind the head, dark purple eyeshadow, four-digit claws, they were exactly what she wanted.

Before the two new  Birdos were given much time to grieve over the loss of their old lives the Birdo that forced their changes parted her breasts, revealing a blue brooch attached to her scales between her tits. The two Birdo’s were confused but soon the power drew in their eyes. Peach’s brooch rewrote the minds of the  Birdos , they were soon likeminded in her goals. 

To spread the glory of the Birdo and to breed a new generation of Birdo. Even if that meant using tactics like the  poison mushroom.

Armed with more mushrooms the new loyal  Birdos were sent out to make more  Birdos . Peach was happy as a Birdo, it let her get more hands on with her people. She thought back to when she stumbled across her first poison mushroom. Soon the Mushroom Kingdom would welcome a new era. With Peach still as it’s ruler.


End file.
